


Dreamsicle on a Summer Night

by Marleycat



Series: All Summer Long [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: A hot and muggy Schitt's Creek evening turns sweet.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: All Summer Long [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798660
Comments: 22
Kudos: 131





	Dreamsicle on a Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jason Isbell & The 400 Unit. Mariah songs weaved through the story. Welcome to my brain! (Patrick would definitely be an Isbell fan, I think).

The oppressive heat and humidity hit them as soon as they closed the doors of the Apothecary. While there was air conditioning in the store, an approaching storm front made the atmosphere feel comparable to the pea soup Twyla served bi-weekly at the cafe. It was also difficult for their system to keep up with this level of moisture combined with the summer sun that streamed through the front windows, so it had been a sticky and warm afternoon all around. “Ugh” David said under his breath, continuing to regret his choice of sweater for the day.

It was 8pm as they left, the remaining evening light illuminated the center of Schitt’s Creek even though the impending cloud cover was threatening to hide the sunset. For cottage season, they had made Thursday and Friday late open/close hours as many long weekend travelers were often coming through town later in the day and discovering the store. David and Patrick had shared some hummus, pita chips, and cut up veggies before the PM rush, but neither man was very hungry now thanks to the weather.

Patrick reached for David’s hand as they walked towards the back of the store to the car.

“How about a little drive before heading home? There are a couple hours until the storms show up.”

“Can I pick the playlist?” David questioned with a toothy grin he knew his husband wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Always” Patrick let go of David’s hand so he could go to the passenger side.

As Patrick started the car, he rolled down all of the windows, released a few buttons on the thin cotton polo he had wisely chosen for the day, and watched David hook his phone up to the stereo. Patrick noticed a drop of sweat slowly roll from David’s temple down to his jaw. He had to hold himself back from wanting to chase it with his tongue down his husband’s neck.

“David, you could take your sweater off. Even with the windows down, it is going to be muggy.”

David scrunched up his face as more sweat started to accumulate along his neckline and forehead.

“It’s almost dark and no one is going to see you. You’ll feel so much better.”

Looking around in the waning twilight, David acquiesced and pulled his sweater over his head. Patrick helped him in the cramped confines of the car, gently taking it as David adjusted his tight black V-neck which had ridden up his torso. With all the care in the world, Patrick folded David’s sweater and turned to place it far back on the seat behind them. 

The David of a couple years ago probably would have never dared to take his sweater off outside of a bedroom, but newlywed David was starting to be a little bit more relaxed in his own skin. It was the lack of a self deprecating remark that made Patrick the most proud. Patrick observed David’s relieved sigh as he reached for his seat belt.

“Mmm, if I knew you were wearing a V-neck, I would have suggested you take your sweater off a lot earlier.” Patrick winked at David as he put the car into reverse. David shook his head as he started his playlist. It was a Mariah night, as many were, and the dreamy opening strains of “Fantasy” started as Patrick pulled out onto the main road, heading the opposite way out of town from their house. 

As the speed limit picked up, the air flowing through the car took the edge off of the heat and both men were able to relax as night descended further. “Dreamlover” echoed out into the darkness and David let his right arm extend from the window as his pointed hand coasted with the air stream. With his eyes closed, he dramatically mouthed the words to the song, his upper body moving with the lines of the melody. 

While Patrick kept his eyes on the straightaway road, he couldn’t resist a few glances at David, open and comfortable enough to let himself go and feel the music. David’s artfully sculpted hair was no match for the conditions and was now blown back thanks to the wind, but he paid no mind. Patrick’s brain was also reconciling seeing David in the car in just the t-shirt, his pecs and arms on display as he shimmied and felt every note and phrase deep down. David always looked the most beautiful like this, walls and defenses gone. Patrick was thankful he was the one that got to have a front row seat for this side of David.

Patrick took his right hand and grabbed David’s flailing left hand tightly, eyes forward but a grin taking over his face. David weaved his fingers with Patrick’s and moved along to the final strains of the song before he sang out “‘Cuz I want to share forever with you baaaabyyyy”, leaning over to smack a kiss on Patrick’s cheek as the final cadence rang out. 

A couple slow tempo songs came up, and David leaned back in the seat, feeling the coolness wash over him as he continued to hold Patrick’s hand over the console.

“I know I don’t feel that hungry, but what about a little ice cream treat?” Patrick said as he took a fork in the road that directed them toward the back way around to their cottage.

“Mmmm, I could do that. But you know that Heebee’s Frosty Palace is going to be mobbed tonight and I don’t think we’re ready for public viewing.”

“I agree. I don’t want to share you with a crowd while you are in that shirt. It is hot enough already. I have a better idea.”

“Well, I am up for anything then, Mr. Brewer.” Patrick could feel the eyeroll inflected in his voice, but saw the fond little smile escaping from the corners of David’s mouth when he looked over.

Patrick continued to drive as they worked through David’s Mariah megamix. Patrick could feel David’s forearm wrap around his as “Butterfly” started up, pulling them even closer together. As the chorus hit, Patrick began to sing along with the background singers as Mariah’s voice soared overtop. His eyes darted over to see David’s closed eyes crinkle even further as he swayed almost imperceptibly. 

David’s eyes popped opened as he felt Patrick apply the brakes and flick the turn signal. They were pulling into the Old Gas Station. It had an official name, but everyone just called it the Old Gas Station. Out in the middle of nowhere and known only to locals, it was a place open early and late and good in case of emergencies.

Patrick had just gotten gas the day before in Elmdale, so he ended up pulling toward the back of the lot which was dark and looked out on a large empty field. Turning off the car, he unwound his arm from David’s and gave him a quick kiss. Pulling back slightly he whispered “Be right back….don’t get murdered.” as he flung the car door open and ran back towards the store.

“Patrick, that isn’t funny!”

Patrick had turned the car off, but left the keys in the ignition so the music could keep playing, and David was wrapped up in rocking along to “Touch My Body” before a hand shot through his open window holding something.

“Jesus Christ, Patrick!” David yelped as Patrick crouched next to the door, grinning maniacally. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Here is my olive branch” as he handed David something cold in a wrapper and proceeded to walk around the front of the car back to the driver’s side.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” David muttered as his heart rate returned to normal and Patrick hopped back into his seat. David lowered the volume on the radio as “Honey” came up next.

Patrick leaned back over and kissed David on the cheek. “They didn’t have a lot of selection, but at least there was something other than cigarettes and beer to buy in there. I remembered seeing the frozen treats freezer when I had to stop here a couple months ago.”

“What is this? A dreamsicle?” David said as he turned the chilly packaging over in his hands, examining it closely.

“A, yes...David, you’ve never had a dreamsicle before?” Patrick said with as little snark as possible. He sometimes had these reminders that David’s childhood was nothing like his. He watched David fondly examine their dessert.

“No...But it looks good. ‘Orange sherbet and vanilla ice cream’, alright.” David carefully opened and pulled the bar out by the stick before taking a bite out of the top.

“Mmmm!” David said as he looked at Patrick with a happy face. “I could eat a few of these!”

“I think they sell boxes of them at the grocery store. We can add them to the list.” Patrick felt a warmth not brought on by the weather wash over him as he watched David savor this simple joy.

David continued to enjoy the sweet treat as “Underneath the Stars” came up on the shuffle which made him lean over in the dark to turn up the volume. Patrick took his right hand, placing it on David’s neck as he tilted his body toward his husband. David turned his head and they shared a cool citrus kiss as the sky lit up with not only the constellations over the darkened field, but some heat lightning in the distance. 

As they both pulled back, they laughed as the remaining portions of their ice cream bars had quickly started to melt. It was a race against time to finish them before they dripped completely down their hands and onto their clothing. Once finished, Patrick took the wrappers and sticks and reached for one of the spare plastic bags he kept under the seat. David opened the glovebox and took out a package of wet wipes. Previously reserved for more elicit cleanup in their past before they had the privacy of Patrick’s apartment and now the cottage, he pulled one out and gestured for Patrick’s hands so he could lovingly clean them off before doing the same to his own. He put the wipe into the bag and stuck it next to his feet so they could take it into the house.

They reached to re-fasten their seatbelts and Patrick turned the engine back on. “I think it is my turn to pick some music for the rest of the way home” as he reached for David’s phone. With a little sigh, David waited to hear some twangy folk rock blast out, but was willing to put his compromising skills to the test for his favorite person.

Instead, the piano intro to Mariah’s “When I Saw You” started and David could feel his heart clench a little. It had been a contender for their first dance song, but they made sure it was still on their playlist. David remembered the feeling, full of champagne and cake, as he and Patrick had swayed to this on the makeshift dance floor in the middle of town hall as if they were the only ones in the room. 

As Patrick pulled back out onto the road which would lead them to their cottage, he took the steering wheel in his left hand, David’s hand again in his right, and whispered “Let’s go home”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any comments and kudos in advance. I greatly appreciate them.
> 
> Please check out #bakersagainstracism happening this week (I am taking part as a home baker) to raise funds for Black Lives Matter causes! Wear your mask! Be well!


End file.
